SmallvilleOne Tree Hill Crossover LoisLucas
by svchickady22
Summary: Lois Smallville and Lucas One Tree Hill are lonely until they accidentally stumble on each other. This is a crossover fan fiction. This is still in the process of being made, so don't think I just left you hanging!
1. Chapter 1 : Lonely

It was a cool Friday night. Lois Lane sat on a barstool at the Talon, twirling the white plastic straw that sat in her ice cold coffee. She had nothing to do but sit there, waiting for something to happen. Oliver was gone, and the farm was so big and lonely without Martha around. No way would she spend her Friday night with farm boy Clark Kent, that was for sure. Chloe was caught up in her little world of the Daily Planet and Jimmy. Chloe had been acting strangely coarse lately, and Lois wasn't sure why.

But for the first time in her life, Lois didn't have anything to think about or do. She tucked a stray blond hair behind her ear and twirled her barstool around to find Chloe standing there. "Lois! I've been looking everywhere for you. So, obviously without Oliver you're like totally upset, right? So, who better than the super search engine herself and best cousin ever – me – to find you the perfect man? No one! So I give to you, Mr. Fred Limebugger!" A short man that looked about 30 stood before Lois. Fred had short brown hair, a pale face dotted with red pimples, and he sported a sweater vest and loafers. Fred pushed is large, wire framed glasses up onto the brim of his nose. He stuck out his hand. "Fred Limebugger at your service, Ms. Lane!" Lois didn't shake his sticky palm. "Nice to, uh, meet you, uh, Fred. Why don't you find us a table?" Fred shrugged and scampered away. Lois turned to Chloe. "What the heck? You said 'The Perfect Man'! Why did you get me all excited for that nerd?" "Oh Lois, I'm sorry! He was the best I could do. Not many Daily Planet reporters are exactly smashing. And Fred has a good personality. I thought you could use someone to talk to! Hot or not!" Chloe gave Lois a sad look. "I thought I could talk to you," Lois mumbled. "What was that?" Chloe asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "Nothing." "OK, good. I've got to go." "What's your rush?" "I'm meeting Jimmy in Metropolis! He's planning a romantic dinner for me! What a sweet guy, huh?" Chloe gave Lois a quick pat on the shoulder and rushed off through the nearly empty Talon.

Lois walked over to the table where Fred was seated, looking extremely bored. "Look, Fred," Lois began "I'm sure you're a really great guy. But – I'm really just not looking for anyone to get close to right now. Is that OK?" "Yeah, of course. I know what you mean. I just broke up with Shelley, the ultimate love of my life." "Oh yeah?" Lois sat down as Fred pulled out a picture of a woman with crooked teeth, big sunglasses, and electrifying red hair. She looked almost in her forties. "I'm sorry about Shelley, Fred." For another hour, Lois sat and talked to Fred – as a friend and nothing more. Maybe Chloe was right – she just needed someone to talk to. Hot or not.

The next day, Lois made her way into the kitchen at the Kent Farmhouse. Clark sat there, reading the morning paper and sipping a giant cup of coffee. He was still in his clothes from the day before. "Whoa, Smallville! Where were _you_ last night? Stalking someone or something?" Lois opened a cereal box and poured herself some. "At least I wasn't chatting it up with a Daily Planet reporter until midnight." Lois just shook her head and ate her cereal. "Clark?" she asked. "Yeah, Lois?" "Have you noticed anything strange about Chloe lately?" "Funny you should ask. That's what I was thinking. Doesn't she seem a little – oh, I don't know…." "Forward?" Lois finished his sentence. "Yeah, forward. Like almost rude. And she's never been one to be rude, really. At least for the time I've known her." "Smallville, I've known her since she was wearing her pull-ups. She _never_ doubted anyone and always kept their secrets." Clark nodded. He knew that for a fact. Chloe hadn't slipped even once since she had known about his alienation. "Anyway, I better get to some investigating on her case." Clark laughed at Lois's clever remark and went to do his chores. Lois ran back up the stairs and changed into a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She pulled her hair back carelessly and threw on a black pair of flats. She raced out the door, grabbing her brown leather purse as she went.

At the Planet, Chloe sat at her desk typing away at her latest article. Lois approached her. "Hey Lo! How did your date go last night?" "I talked to Fred, and you were right, he has a good personality." "When am I _not _right, Lois? I think you know me well enough to know that I'm a pretty smart person." "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I thought I knew you, and I thought you were smart, but lately you've been acting…" Lois's voice trailed off. "Mean? I know. I've just been following this really great book I'm reading. The author's father killed the author's uncle, who was more like a father to him. It makes me angry and sad, and bad feelings came up about my mom and – I'm sorry, Lo. I'm sorry if I'm acting like I don't have time for you or anything. Are we cool?" Lois nodded. "So this book – is it really worth reading?" "Totally. Trust me, you should try it. The author is just so convincing and smart." Lois shrugged. She doubted that this writer was as convincing as Chloe made him sound. She didn't want to read a book that made Chloe – the sweetest person she knew – angry.

Lois said goodbye to Chloe and left the planet. As she was hiking the stairs, she ran into someone and fell. The person's papers flew everywhere. The both lay on the landing of the stairs, covered in old copies of the Daily Planet and pieces of stray notebook paper with scribbled quotes written all over them. Lois sat up. She looked straight into the eyes of a gorgeous blond boy. His hair flopped around his head just before his ears, showing off his tan face and white teeth. He wore a black silk shirt with a popped collar and blue jeans. "Sorry about that," he told Lois, gathering his papers. "It's no problem, really. What are all of these papers for?" "I'm working on my third book. I'm visiting Metropolis to get some good writing advice. One of the reporters is editing what I have so far." The boy gathered all of his papers and stood up. "Sorry about that, again," he said, walking down the remainder of steps. Lois found a piece of notebook paper at her feet. "You forgot this!" she called. The boy looked. "Keep it. You'll like it." He walked away as Lois looked down at the paper in her hands. It read: "When Hearts Like Ours Beat. By Lucas Scott."

That night, Lois lay on the couch in the farm house living room. She had read the paper over and over since she had gotten home from the Planet. But she couldn't comprehend the meaning of Lucas's words. All she knew was that his writing was deep and heart-felt. And good. Really good. She smiled each time she read the paper, although she had no idea what Lucas was trying to get across. Lois wanted to talk to him. His writing was convincing and intriguing and she wanted to read more. She decided that she would go to the Planet tomorrow to talk to Chloe and try to get a hold of Lucas Scott. She folded up the sheet of paper and stuck it in her back pocket. She was never one to be sentimental, but for some reason this paper made her soft. Clark sat in the kitchen, as usual, eating a piece of pie. He had the news on and was watching it attentively when Lois walked in. "Hi Lois. Anything on Chloe?" "Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Umm...it actually makes sense." Lois went on to explain Chloe's uncouth behavior. When Lois stopped, Clark nodded, as if he understood. Lois got up and went upstairs. This had been a long day. She was confused and tired, and found herself with nothing to look forward to. She suddenly felt lonely again as she changed into her flannel pajamas. But she heard a small crumble as she pulled off her jeans. She reached in to the back pocket and unfolded the sheet of paper. She suddenly wasn't lonely anymore.

Lucas awoke from a heavy sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He hadn't caught her name. He hoped she would be at the Daily Planet again today. He got out of bed and changed into his work clothes. He grabbed his brief case and a cup of coffee and fled. It felt good to be a working man. When he arrived at the Planet, there was no sign of the girl. But he wanted to get in touch with her, not only because she had the first page of his book. But for another reason he couldn't quite explain. He decided to call Haley once he was in his office.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales. How's James?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking!"

"Sorry. How are _you_?"

"Good. And James is good, too. He's sleeping like a….well, like a baby."

"Cool. Where's Nathan?"

"Where else but playing basketball?"

"Hah."

"So, Luke what's the real reason you're calling? You hardly ever call me anymore since you went to Kansas."

"I know, I'm sorry. Are you enjoying the book?"

"Don't change the subject. What's up?"

"I miss you Haley. I miss Tree Hill. I miss seeing James and Lily get older. What can I say? I have no better reason for calling you."

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Yes it is, Luke. Don't try to deny it my friend. You've got a crush. I can smell it."

"You can smell it in North Carolina?"

"Yes, sir. Now I need you to tell me about her. What's her name?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, what a healthy start to a relationship."

"We just bumped into each other at work. It's nothing big. I don't even know her."

"Wrong. You don't know her _yet_. So why are you wasting your time talking to me? Go and get her!"

"Really?"

"Luke, I'm pulling for you. Haven't I always?"

"Yeah. Thanks Hales. I'll go try to find her."

"Good. Call me later."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye Lucas!"

Lucas hung up with a smile. Who better than Haley to give him that extra boost of motivation? Like she had said, she was always pulling for him. And he didn't want to let her down. He left the office and went to look for the girl.

"Chloe, have you ever heard of a guy named Lucas Scott?" Lois stood in front of Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet, clutching the paper tightly in her hand. "Yeah! He's the author of that book I was telling you about!" Lois's jaw dropped. Suddenly it began to make sense. Lucas's words were very convincing as Chloe had said. Just enough to make you mad. Piece by piece, Lois played the puzzle back in her mind. Lucas was a famous author that just happened to stumble on her. He'd probably met tons of girls like her, and never wanted to commit because they were just another fan. "Yeah, and as luck would have it, he's working here at the Planet for some kind of research job. I'm going to talk to him on my lunch break. You can come if you want. Lois, can you kind of get out of my way? I have a deadline." "There you go again with your smarty-pants act!" "Sorry! Would you please remove your body from the desk?" Lois laughed at Chloe's super-polite tone. "OK. I will. And I'll go with you to see him on your lunch break, too." "Great. Oh, Lois? Why did you want to know who he was?" Lois almost showed Chloe the paper, but decided to keep it private. "I was uh….just curious."

Lucas sat at his desk at lunchtime. He had had no luck finding the girl. He searched everywhere, or so he thought. He never thought of searching the basement for the girl, where she really had been. He picked at his lunch when his phone rang.

"This is Lucas Scott at the Daily Planet research office. Can I help you?"

"Wow! You certainly do have that perfect office voice!"

"Hey, Haley."

"Any luck with the girl?"

"Nope. I searched everywhere and can't even find a trace of her."

"Well, it might help if you know her name!"

"Yeah. I'll try again tomorrow. I am here for another couple of months, after all."

"True."

The sound of a baby crying filled out Haley's end of the line.

"Sorry, Luke, I need to feed James! Talk to you later!"

"Bye, Hales!"

Lucas hung up just as his phone rang again.

"Mr. Scott, you have two visitors."

"Um….OK. Send them in Louise."

"Yes, sir."

The door opened just as Lucas hung up. Two girls stood in the door frame. One of them was her. She gave a quick little wave. "Howdy. Nice to meet you – again. I'm Lois, Lois Lane. And I enjoyed the first part of your book more than you know." Lucas smiled. "Thank you." The other girl looked confused. "You guys know each other?" Lois nodded. "We had a little run-in yesterday." "Oh." Lucas's smile faded. Was all Lois thought of it a "little run-in"? Lois handed him the sheet of paper. "Anyway, I'm Chloe Sullivan." The other blond girl stuck out her hand and Lucas shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please sit down." Chloe saw the glow on Lois's face and her mean streak settled down. "I would, Mr. Scott, but I should be getting back to work. It was great to meet you. I loved your book!" Chloe left the room quickly, leaving Lois and Lucas to talk among themselves and get to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucky

"No way! Gosh, you're dad is like a major jerk!" Lois exclaimed, awed by Lucas's fascinating life story. "I know," he agreed. "I just hope he rots in that prison." Lois nodded in agreement. "And I can't believe your mom liked him after he just dumped you guys to the side like that and didn't pay attention to you for like 17 years. I feel terrible for you. It must have been hard to lose your uncle. And, in a way, he truly was your father. Do you get what I'm saying?" Lucas nodded. "Well, what about you? Growing up with the admiral doesn't sound like a party! I guess you could say that's why you're so edgy and tough." "Tough…I guess. Edgy……not really. I have all these awful emotions that build up when things don't go my why and I loose that tough veneer." Lucas nodded. Lois checked the round clock on the wall above his head. "I better be going! I don't want to stop you from writing down absolute brilliance." Lucas laughed. "A little exaggeration there, wouldn't you say?" "Maybe a little." Lois laughed and exited the room. Immediately after the door was securely closed, Lucas picked up the phone and dialed Haley.

"Hello?"

"Haley! I found her!"

"Great, Luke! What's her name?"

"Lois. Lois Lane."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was the outcome? What's she like? Does she like you back?"

"I don't know Haley, but all I know is that I got caught up in the moment."

"Lucas Scott, something in that pretty little head of yours has _finally_ clicked."

Lois sat in the Talon with a satisfied grin. She sipped her coffee and enjoyed the friendly mix of music that luckily just came her way. Lately, things had been happening to her that way. It had been two weeks since she had met Lucas, and it was a turning point in her lonely life. She went from being alone, sad, and nearly depressed, when along came Lucas and turned her life into something good again. Just as Oliver had. And Wes. But Lois had a fresh start with this handsome writer from Tree Hill, and she wasn't going to let bad memories spoil it. "Hey there, Lois! Wow, I haven't talked to you in ages! Where've you been?" A perky voice interrupted Lois's deep thoughts. The voice belonged to Lana Lang, a brunette girl who had grown up in Smallville and faced all kinds of life-and-death situations. But here she stood, with a wide grin, wearing a leather black jacket and blue jeans. Her hair was down in two braids. She sat down in front of Lois.

"Hey Lana! I know, we haven't had a chance to talk in……." Lois thought back since the last time she had talked to Lana. "A long time!" Lana finished Lois's sentence. "Yeah." "Now, don't call me nosy but I saw you with that cutie last night! Who was he and 'cause you two looked pretty cozy!" "His name's Lucas. Uh, Lucas Scott……" "Oh! I read his book, _The Unkindness of Ravens_, and it was great. Good for you Lois, I'm glad you're getting back out there, you know after the whole Clark thing." "Ugh…..don't remind me, Lana. That stupid lady who gave me that lipstick had no idea that I would never live that down. Why Clark? I mean of all people for me to fall in love with….." Lana's face fell. "I mean, no offense, I know you two were like a thing….he's just not _my_ type." Lana nodded and her smile reformed. "LANA!" a voice called from across the room. "Oh, hey!" she called back. "Sorry, I have to go Lois! Good luck with Lucas!" Lana pranced away to her friends across the coffee shop. The words "good luck" rang in Lois's mind for the rest of the evening. Lana didn't need to wish her good luck. Because with Lucas, whatever came her way didn't have to be lucky. With him, everything was just right.

Nathan Scott sat on his couch that night, watching a basketball game and holding his son in his arms. Haley skipped into the room, laughing. "What made you all of a sudden so giddy?" Nathan asked, laughing along with his wife. "I just got off the phone with Lucas! And he's been dating this Lois for a week, and he's been super excited! So he wants us to go visit him in Kansas! You wanna go? 'Cause I want to go! I want to meet this girl that he says is 'angelic' and 'perfect'. Gosh, when he's talking to me I almost want to gag, he's so romantic." Nathan laughed. "We'd have to leave James with my Mom?" Haley nodded. "I know it's a big step. I don't want to leave him either. What should we do?" "I say we go. I can tell it's what you really want to do, and I haven't talked to Lucas in a while, so let's go. Mom has totally cooled down, and if we chicken out, we can even send James over to Karen." "We can trust Deb. We don't want to overload Karen with double doodie duties." Nathan nodded. "Let's go." "Great! I'll go pack. Let's leave – day after tomorrow." Nathan laughed. Haley galloped into the room she shared with Nathan and threw some clothes into her suitcase. She wanted to make a good impression on Lois as Lucas's best friend. And she wanted to make Lucas happy by seeing him. But it seems like he is happy, really happy, with Lois. And Haley knew that since graduation and the whole thing with Dan, he could use some lightening up.

Lois sat in the Kent Living room in a red halter dress. Her hair was down and wavy, the excess pulled back to show her face. She had put on enough makeup to look good, without looking like she was trying too hard. She fidgeted with her outfit and made sure that she looked nice. "Relax, LoLa." Lois laughed. It was the nickname that Lucas knew she hated, but repeated it to her anyway. "Sorry, I just want to make a good impression on your friends. Give me the quiz again." "OK." Lucas sat beside her. "What is my best friend's name?" "Haley James Scott." "Who's her husband?" "Nathan Scott, your half brother." "What is the name of their child?" "James Lucas Scott." "Who is the Godfather of their child?" "You." "You received 100, Miss Lane. Congratulations."

"Good." Lois wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I don't want anything to go wrong for this dinner." When the doorbell rang, Lois stood and put her hand on Lucas's shoulder. Clark answered the door. A young man and woman entered. "HIIII!!!" The girl's voice rang out. She stuck out her hand to Clark. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haley James Scott. And this is my husband, Nathan." "I can introduce myself, Hales, believe it or not." "Oh, sorry!" Clark laughed. "It's nice to meet _both_ of you. I'm Clark, I run the farm." he said, leading them into the living room where the happy couple stood. "Hey, Luke!" Haley gave her friend a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you! The infamous Lois! You know, before you guys met, Lucas would call me and ask me what to…" Lucas cut her off. "Never mind that Hales!" Lucas said. Everyone laughed. "Good to see you, Luke," Nathan told his brother. "You know how to pick 'em!" He said, referring to Lois. "Hey," Haley said, giving him a playful nudge and a smile. Clark led them into the kitchen for dinner. Then he silently left the room as the friends chatted. Haley turned and touched his arm before he got very far. "Oh, Clark, right? You're not going to stick around?" Clark shook his head. "No thanks. I've get chores. Maybe I'll get to know you guys better, after dinner or something, OK?" "Deal," Nathan told him. Clark left the room, successfully this time.

The new friends chatted and talked about their lives. The doorbell suddenly rang. Lois gave a confused look. "I guess I'll get that. Who could be visiting?" She opened the back door. To her surprise, a tan blonde boy stood in the frame. Lois nearly choked. Her throat went dry and her jaw dropped. Her ex had crashed the party. "What, didn't you miss me?" Oliver asked. Lois couldn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Empty

"Whoa! Sorry to break in on your little party there!" Oliver stumbled into the kitchen clumsily. "Ollie, have you been drinking?" Lois asked. She leaned in close and poked her nose near his face to smell his breath. But he didn't know she was doing that, and he kissed her. Lois struggled to pull away. The bad vodka aftertaste hung in Oliver's mouth. Lucas's eyes blazed. Nathan stood up. "OK, dude, why don't you just leave her alone. I mean, we're all adults. And clearly she's dating him, so you're kind of not wanted here," Nathan said calmly but sternly ,waving his hand toward Lucas. Oliver laughed. "OK, maybe you're right…." Nathan nodded and sat back down, just as Oliver threw his fist in his face. "OLIVER!" Lois rubbed her forehead and tried to stop the fight. Clearly this evening wasn't turning out as she'd hoped. "NATHAN!" Haley rushed to her husband's side. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and held it to Nathan's swollen eye. Lucas stood up and punched Oliver right in the lip. "LUCAS!"

Clark heard Lois's screams from the loft. He super sped to the kitchen, where Nathan sat against the wall, Haley by his side, holding an ice pack to his black eye. He was surprised to find Oliver Queen, his former super hero friend caught in the commotion. Lois was struggling to keep the two from punching one another again. Oliver's lip was bleeding. Lucas had a black eye and a cut in his head. Clark went to help Lois. He grabbed Oliver's shirt and pulled him into the living room. Lois hugged Lucas in fright. "I'm so sorry," Clark heard her whisper. "I don't know what's wrong with him…this is a disaster." But Lucas didn't say anything. "Hey Clark! Been practicing your x-ray vision my superman friend?" "Shhhhhh……..Oliver what are you doing here? You're drunk and taking swings at innocent people! This isn't like you!" Oliver stopped smiling. He sat on a rocking chair. "Queen Industries is down the tubes……and life sucks for me right now, man. I came here to get Lois back, because she was the only thing that I thought I hadn't ruined." "Oliver, you can't just expect her to be sitting here, waiting for you. She's moved on. And she's really happy. But doing this……it's going to push you even further away from her. And by doing this….maybe you're even spoiling her happiness by pushing her _new_ guy away from her. And that – that's the quality that I _know _isn't you."

Later that day, Lois had gone out to get more ice. Haley, Nathan, and Lucas sat at the kitchen table. "Lucas, this is not what we came out here for. We wanted to see you. We left behind our new child to see you and this girl that makes you 'so incredibly happy'. But it just wasn't worth it." Haley sighed and continued. "I mean, her sloppy ex shows up and threatens us? He doesn't even know who the heck we are! Don't you want to rethink this? We're talking MAJOR baggage. Do you want all of her ex-boyfriends to come beating down your door?" Lucas shook his head. "And if she _has _all those ex-boyfriends, how committed could she be?" Nathan put in. Haley nodded. "She seems really nice Lucas. And I'm so glad that you're happy. Really. We both are. But we don't want to see you get hurt." Lucas nodded. He was sitting, half listening to Haley and Nathan, half thinking about Lois's choppy past. With his heart condition, was it really worth it? He thought that he was in love with Lois. He was ecstatic to be with her – until he saw that guy kiss her. Maybe there was still something between them and he was just getting in the way.

"I…I don't know what to say, guys. I'm totally sorry….I know Lois didn't leave a good impression…..and, I think she and I just need some time. To recapture what used to make us good. You know what I mean? This new romance was so fun….but I have a feeling that it was just puppy love. I'm going to tell her that I need some time." Haley nodded. She laid her hand on Lucas's. "I think you're making the right decision." Nathan nodded in agreement. Lois opened the back door with a bag of ice dragging behind her. "Thanks for dinner, Lois. We better get going. We had a….." Nathan's voice trailed off. "…nice time." He finished his sentence with a smile. Lois sighed. "I'm incredibly sorry, you guys. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for coming!"

Haley and Nathan left the Kent farm after saying goodbye to Clark. "I blew it, Lucas. I'm so sorry. Everything that happened was just the opposite as I had expected." Lois poured her heart out, expecting him to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault because of what Oliver did. But he didn't. "I need some time to think this over, Lois. I……don't know if what was there before is there anymore……" Lucas grabbed his jacket and walked out the back door without another word. Lois was shocked. He was being ridiculous. It wasn't her fault that her ex-boyfriend came to the house drunk claiming that they were still together. Was this because of what Nathan and Haley thought? Lois sat down, upset. She began to cry, which she rarely did. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Clark. "It'll all be OK, Lois. Really. You'll find someone. I promise you." Lois nodded. Her last tear fell down her cheek. She rushed upstairs to change and watch a depressing movie. She felt the feeling she had felt in the Talon about 2 weeks ago. With nothing to look forward to. Only now she felt worse, because she had everything to look back on.

The next week dragged on. She received comfort from Chloe and even Lana. She decided to go to the Daily Planet and apologize one last time to Lucas. Even if he didn't listen, she wanted to get her feelings out so that, even if _he_ didn't feel better about the situation, she would. She climbed the stairs to his office. She had had her brushed and in a pony tail. She wore jeans and a green hooded "MET U" sweatshirt. She turned the door knob to Lucas's office before reciting her speech once more to herself. But she found the office empty. None of Lucas's pictures were on the desk; none of his papers were lying around. The cluttered office had been abandoned. Lucas had left it there, sad and sorry with nothing to fill it up with. It was empty. She realized soon enough, that she had a lot in common with this office. Lucas had left _her_ empty, too.


End file.
